


Chaos Nights

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Dr. Robert Laing (High Rise) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, F/M, I'm really fucking horny now, Light Bondage, No plot whatsoever, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, aka: I forgot them and I'm too lazy to go back and write them in, here be smut, in my magical fanfic world condoms aren't necessary, literally all smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is spending a night in her neighbor's apartment, and their interactions become heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

What a jungle the high rise had become! There were only a scant few who were still coherent enough to act rationally, and I, thankfully, was one of them. Another was my next door neighbor, Dr. Robert Laing. Tall and handsome, he drew nearly every female’s eye including my own. An advantage I had that the others didn’t was that as he was a gentleman and my neighbor, Dr. Laing felt somehow obliged to protect me during the frequent power outages and utter chaos. We’d run into each other in the elevator before all the madness began, and he’d introduced himself as a professor of anatomy at the nearby college. He looked rather fit, so I had to wonder why his wife and he had divorced. Many nights, like tonight, Laing would ask me to stay in his room with him as a safety precaution. The power was out, and the tenants from the higher floors were sabotaging nearly everything they could get their hands on—including other people and their possessions. I sat on Laing’s couch sipping delicately from a shot glass of cheap whiskey, chatting amiably with the man.

“Well, it’s no Jameson, but it’s acceptable, I suppose,” he said as he drained his glass and set it on the cluttered coffee table before him. I wasn’t usually fond of whiskey, but since I’d started staying with Laing on “Chaos Nights” it had slowly grown on me. “Have you found anybody else like us in the building?”

“No. I’ve not been out in a while. The elevators have been too dangerous, and every time I go for the stairs, that horrid blonde woman tries to push me down them,” I said with a small shudder. Her name was Charlotte, and she was jealous that Dr. Laing had gotten tired of dealing with her.

“She was a good fuck,” he’d said when I asked about her. “But she was too much of a damsel in distress.”

Now, though, he was flatly annoyed with her.

“God, is that bitch still harassing you?” Robert asked as a frowned twisted his features. “Next time I see her, I’ll make her to stay the fuck away from you.”

“Thank you, Robert, but I’m fine,” I replied, and he gave me an appraising look.

“You’re so damn tense,” he said leaning forward to take my glass from me. “When was the last time you had an orgasm?”

His blunt question took me by surprise, and I could do no more than stare blankly at him.

“Oh, come now. It’s not like I asked you how you pleasure yourself,” Laing said, and I slowly let my mouth shut with a ‘click.’ His hand rested gently on my knee, and I shifted my body just a little so it slipped off. There had been a sort of tension between the two of us since the day we met, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Besides, Laing was easily bored when it came to women. In retrospect, I suspected that was why he and his wife divorced. Robert saw me swallow nervously as his hand resumed its place, and his eyes grew dark. “Oh, I see. I know what it is that you need.”

I started stuttering a response, but the good doctor placed a finger over my lips to silence me.

“You never answered my question, love. When was the last time you had an orgasm that wasn’t by your own hand?” He asked and I blushed.

“O-One year ago,” I said with a touch of shame in my voice, and Laing smiled, softening his expression just the slightest bit.

“Good girl. Would you like to have one now?” Laing asked, and I swallowed audibly before nodding my head. “Say it for me, pet.”

“Please, I…I want you to…”

“To what, love? I need you to say it for me,” he teased as he moved closer to me on the couch. “If you want me to fuck you, you need to say so.”

“Yes! Fuck me, Robert!” I exclaimed, and he closed the final distance between our lips in a harsh, starving kiss. Men had kissed me before, but this was like nothing I’d ever experienced. The doctor, who was normally sophisticated and reserved, was kissing me with an animalistic fervor. I was pushed onto my back on the sofa, and I could feel the doctor’s hard cock pressing against me. Robert’s hands grasped my wrists as he kissed me, lifted them over my head, and pinned them to the arm of the chair.

“Keep them there,” he growled as he pulled away for air, then he went back to devouring my mouth. I felt something silky being wrapped around my wrists, and I realized that Robert must have removed his tie. My wrists were bound as Robert got up and grabbed one of the shot glasses from the table. He knocked it once against the table, hard enough to break it into shards. One piece was long and sharp like a knife, and Robert held it as such. “I suggest you stay still. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

Other than the rapid movements of my chest, I remained absolutely still. He methodically brought the glass shard down and sliced my shirt down the front. My bra received the same treatment, and the garment parted over my flesh which was now speckled with goosebumps.

“If you want me to stop at any point, just say ‘red.’ If you want me to slow down, say ‘yellow,’ okay? Do you understand?” Robert asked, and I nodded my head with a meek ‘yes.’ “You like it rough, don’t you? Yeah? You need a man who isn’t afraid to give you a good, hard, deep dicking, don’t you? I know you’re breakable, but you’re not fragile, are you? The ones who fucked you before had no idea that you liked a bit of pain with your fucking, I’ll wager. Did they?”

“No, Doctor,” I said, and a low, rumbling moan came from Laing’s chest.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed as he unbuttoned only his fly. “I’m going to break you then put you back together again. That’s what you need, isn’t it? Nobody’s ever broken you before, and you need to feel that. You need to know what it’s like to have a person give you both pleasure and pain, then the softness you need after. It’s addicting. Charlotte and the others—even my ex wife—never did seem to like it, but you…Oh, you are special.”

Laing slit the front of my skirt and peeled it off of me, then repeated the process with my panties. My heels were thrown over his shoulder and clattered noisily on the floor. He pulled his cock and balls out through his fly and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the tails up until they were untucked. I spread my legs farther for him, and he smiled as he smacked the inside of my thigh with his palm.

“Such an eager little slut for me,” he muttered as he bent over me and kissed me with that same fire that drove his earlier actions. I could feel his cock rubbing against my slick folds, and Laing started leaving hickeys on my neck, laving and sucking on my soft skin. “Can you feel that? Can you feel how badly I want to be inside you? Don’t worry, girl. I’ll be inside you very soon. Be a good girl and I’ll fuck you sooner rather than later.”

He nipped at my collarbones and allowed the tip of his cock to dip briefly inside of me before sliding up and pressing firmly against my clit. Laing let out a feral groan against y neck.

“R-Robert, please!” I begged as my arms tensed and strained against his tie. I let out a small scream as his teeth bit down on one of my hard nipples. “Fuck!”

“Such a greedy girl, and you have such a pretty mouth. Too bad you’re using such bad language. I suppose I should punish you to show you that good girls only say nice words,” he said as he lifted off me and helped me sit up. He then turned me and helped me to my feet. “Bend over the arm of the sofa for me.”

I braced my forearms on the cushion of the couch as I obeyed him and gasped as I felt his feet kick mine farther apart.

“I’m going to spank you now, and I want you to count for me. Just to be courteous, I also want you to say ‘thank you, Doctor Laing’ after each number. Am I understood?” He asked, and I nodded my head ‘yes.’ “Good girl. Remember, you safe word is ‘red.’ If at any point you can’t take any more, say ‘red’ and I will stop immediately.”

Robert’s hand came down and stroked my ass gently to accustom me to his touch, tapping me lightly for a moment before bringing it down in a hard blow. The crack resonated in the room as I let out a small cry.

“One! Thank you, Doctor Laing,” I said in a shaky voice.

“Good girl,” he crooned as he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on the nape of my neck. His hand came down again, and I whimpered.

“T-Two! Thank you, Doctor Laing!”

“Oh, you’re welcome, darling. I greatly enjoy watching your ass jiggle when I spank you,” he said as he spanked me again.

“Three! Thank you, Doctor L-Laing…”

“It is my genuine pleasure,” he said as he started sliding his fingers through my wetness. “Mmm, so ready for me. Only very naughty girls get wet they’re being spanked, and you—“

He spanked me hard again.

“Four! Thank you, Doctor Laing!”

“—are absolutely soaked,” he finished as he brought his hand down again.

“Five! Thank you, Doctor Laing!” I exclaimed, trailing off in a moan as I felt what could only be his hot breath on my dripping wet folds. “Doctor, please…”

“Ah, ah, ah! Naughty girls don’t get to ask for favors,” he said. “But I shall satisfy my own curiosity.”

I only had a second to wonder what he meant before he buried his lips and tongue in my folds. Before I could gather my thoughts, another hard blow landed on my ass, and I tossed my head back in pleasure and pain.

“S-Six! Th-Thank…you, Doctor L-Laing,” I groaned haltingly as I tried to grind back against his lips. Robert’s hand came down again and he moaned against my throbbing flesh. “Seven! Thank you…”

His mouth, pulled away with a ‘slurp.’

“‘Thank you,’ who?” He asked, but my thoughts were muddled and I couldn’t think. Laing bit the soft back of my thigh and I screamed into the cushion. “Say my name.”

“D-Doctor Laing…”

“Say my name!”

“Doctor Laing!”

“Say—“ He growled as he stood once more, “—my—“ he ground out as he spanked me again, “name!”

“Robert!” I screamed, and he thrust his cock inside me in one quick movement. He took a moment to gather himself before folding himself over my body and bracing himself on the couch cushion.

“I’m going…to break you,” he whispered in my ear, kissing the lobe and snapping his hips hard and fast. His cock stretched me in the most delicious of ways, and as he started fucking me ruthlessly, I let out wordless cries and shouts. _He was right_ , I thought. _He really is going to break me._ Robert’s animalistic growls and grunts rumbled through his chest against my back. “You…are…mine!”

Laing’s primal declaration flipped a switch inside of me, and I was suddenly shattering like a paper-thin sheet of glass hit by a sledgehammer. I howled and writhed in pleasure as Robert’s body slapped hard against mine. He let out a loud yell as he felt me come on his cock, and my orgasm triggered his own. Thrusting harder and faster than I’d thought possible, Laing spilled himself inside me and ground his hips against my ass trying to wring every drop of his seed from his rigid length.

We both went still and worked on catching our breath again. Robert kissed my skin—lovingly, almost—and I couldn’t help but think that we must look like one body from behind. I became aware of the feeling of Robert’s clothing brushing smoothly against my skin.

I shivered partially in pleasure and partially because I was feeling a bit chilled. He felt my body’s movement, and carefully slipping out of me before moving us onto the sofa’s cushions. He pulled me into his lap and urged me to lean against him as he untied my hands. Once they were freed, Laing massaged my wrists with his big, warm palms.

“Thank you for trusting me,” he murmured as he kissed my temple. I yawned sleepily as I nuzzled into his neck. I had the vague thought that I must have ruined his trousers by sitting in his lap, but I couldn’t seem to make myself move. “I want you with me on more than just Chaos Nights, but we can talk about that when you’re rested.”

As I listened to the clanging of metal out in the hallway of the high rise, for once, I felt absolutely safe to fall asleep. I knew Laing would protect me, especially now that he’d claimed me as his, and I finally allowed my eyelids to flutter shut against his shoulder.


End file.
